


Cuddling with Her

by AddieWho



Series: I'm in love [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddieWho/pseuds/AddieWho
Summary: Whenever we cuddle, I wish I could take a picture.





	Cuddling with Her

Could we freeze this moment and keep it in a box? Not just the way you look, with your hair mussed and your glasses a little cooked. And not just the flushed look on your face, colored with a blush more beautiful than any on Earth. I want to take a picture of the feel of your breath on my cheek. The feel of your chest against mine, our breathes being taken in tandem. The pressure of your arms around my neck, pulling me closer and closer until we are basically one. The warmth of your legs curled around mine, securing us to each other as long as they are intertwined. So I say let us stay like this forever. May we never again part. For the rest of our lives, we will remain in the bed and never again will we need to move. Any muscle ache can be cured by a kiss, relief provided with a touch of your lis. Who needs sustenance when we have love to nourish our needs.  
Our minds may wander through the sands of each others times. But for now, let us remain who, what and where we are.  
You and me. Here and now. The way we were meant to be.  
Together


End file.
